Satisfaction: A Boy Play
by yaoi415
Summary: Satisfaction is a story about two rivals who have explored their sexual curiosities through competitions. Sasuke and Naruto first met in grade school, but have not seen each other since middle school. They are later reunited in the adult video industry. This is a preview for my future multi-chapter AU story! SasuNaru


**SLAM!! (Author ran into the transparent door and opens it as if that never happened) I'M BACK! Okay okay I know I've been gone for a while but now I'm back so you know what that means? Yup! Time for another story! Don't worry I'm still doing Bay Cafe. But I wanted to introduce Satisfaction because It's been in my head and it wont leave me alone until I finish it!! o.O O.o O.O!!**

**So here it is, enjoy! and don't forget to review!!**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"He's become the center of attention." Kabuto, the director's right hand man, explained their sudden success. Satisfaction Inc. had recently added a new model that advertised their channel. A sex god who persuaded his viewers to follow him into the depths of pleasure.

The raven possessed black hair and dark eyes. Both features contrasted in comparison to his skin which was very light; a marble surface that left viewers mesmerized. He was typically half naked, leaving previews of what one could have and a lot of room for the imagination. His superior vibe added an extra spice to his seductive lures: a weak point amongst the fandom.

"Sasuke-kun has viewers of the opposite sex watching our channel." With that said, it was obvious why they were now the most popular channel within the porn industry!

Orochimaru sat comfortably in front of his desk.

"There is a problem." Kabuto gulped. He wasn't used to annoying his boss with these types of situations. Every issue presented usually went to him which was then quickly fixed. But this was something he couldn't fix. "We've received an alarming amount of letters and e-mails requesting for the model to become an AV actor.."

"We'll just have meet those demands." Orochimaru licked his lips, he had always wanted to see the Uchiha in such a vulnerable position.

"He is impotent." The problem came tumbling out of the assistant's control. The assistant breathed in slowly, preparing himself for the fit he had sensed earlier.

Orochimaru blinked. He wondered if his ear drums were beginning to fail him. Did he just say...

"What?"

This didn't make sense: Sasuke was 23. What the hell was a 23 year old doing having a 45 year old man's problems? He was supposed to be in his sexually explicit golden days!

"I don't understand it myself." Kabuto tried his best to explain. "We've tried everything: People, places, circumstances, fetishes, objects, videos." He shook his head. "Nothing."

"What about pills?" Orochimaru suggested referring to Viagra.

"He doesn't trust it. After suggesting it, he refuses and has stopped consuming anything that I or any of my assistants give him. If he wants water, he'll just get it himself."

Orochimaru sighed and rubbed his temples. Why was it so hard to work with this stubborn asshole?

"I have a suggestion..." Kabuto began. Maybe there was hope for the Uchiha. "What if we have a new face join the company? The job will be won by whoever has the ability to arouse him." ­

Orochimaru licked his lips. Just the thought of seeing an aroused Sasuke excited him. Unfortunately for him, one of Sasuke's many conditions included the snake not touching him. "I'm sure a lot of women will want to audition, but we should offer a paid contract for males who have potential but are too egoistic to stay."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey stupid your suppose to be cleaning the statue not imitating it." Kiba threw Naruto a towel. Naruto was an architectural student that helped build houses as a school requirement. His job helped him pay off bills and earn credit. They were currently building a park. The statue was a child who wondered about his future as he gazed at the clouds above him.

"I was just wondering about the gift I was going to get my fiancée." Naruto looked at Kiba. He failed to see the hound's sudden disappointment. Kiba quickly shook it off and pretended to be happy for his friend.

"Relax! I'm sure Hinata will love it!" Hyuuga Hinata was the eldest daughter of Hiashi. A wealthy man who owned a lot of stocks. Naruto had, had a lot of problems with his future father in law, namely because he was between middle and lower class. The rich asshole didn't want his first daughter mixing with dirt, which was what he considered the fox to be. "Don't bring me something useless if he is unable to do things correctly." He had said during their first encounter when both were introduced. There was something the kyuubi wanted to do in order to prove his worth: he was going to buy his fiancé their dream house and give it to her on the day of their wedding which was going to be in a couple of months. Kiba couldn't understand how the hell was he going to buy their dream house in a couple of months? It was impossible.

"Yeah, she will..." Naruto smiled. He had a plan, this plan was going to work but it was going to require a few personal sacrifices. The fox was going to go to a homosexual audition. He wasn't gay, but the money he would receive would be more than enough.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"None." Kabuto answered. Orochimaru let out a scream of frustration. There had been over 600 auditions and none of them came close to the raven's expectations. Why was he being so difficult?

"How many are left?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto looked at the list and sighed.

"7." How were they going to find someone within a small crowd of 7 potential actors? No, it was over.

"Just send them home." They were in the director's office. He had spent the past week going from profile to profile and he was done. There was a disturbance in the hall. A couple of actresses had gathered and were gossiping about a new face. Kabuto didn't care, but something told him this was it.

"Did you see his face?" Tenten asked.

"What a wild look." Kin sighed.

"Mmmm I hope he gets in and is able to make a video with me." Tenten gigled.

"Oh, me too! I want to put a blindfold on him and let him feel my every-"

"Will you go out there and tell those two to shut up!" Orochimaru was frustrated. He needed to relax after seeing his company's downfall flash before him.

Kabuto had a sudden stroke of genius.

"Orochimaru-Sama!" He knew this plan would work. "Sasuke-kun is extremely picky and hasn't let any of the actors or potential actors touch him!" This idea was going to be fantastic. "He's going to be an AV actor, so as an actor one needs to learn how to work with his co-worker's body! I suggest we do a few more trials, this time with blindfolds!" It was a weird suggestion, but crazy ideas were usually the most successful!

"Fine." What was there to lose, except for the Uchiha's patience but then again he had already lost that a few trials ago.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Pitch Black. He could feel people removing his shirt, cold air seeped within the pores of his skin, nerves caused his stomach to turn...It was a strange feeling.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" He heard a man's voice from a distance. It sounded like he was holding his application since he could hear paper being moved. "You're job is to seduce our top model. Do you have any experience in that field?" Naruto smirked. He wasn't afraid of anything, what was turning on some jerk compared to making his beautiful wife to be**,** happy?

"Yes." Naruto assured.

"You'll be on in a few minutes, and whatever you do don't do anything to upset him, because **that** will automatically disqualify you."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

He was taken to a room. He didn't know if it was empty or not since his energy wasn't that sensitive.

"This is the trial room, it is also used for different things, but for today it will be just that." Kabuto explained. "I am going to be with the director on the other side; however, we will be watching your every move since there are cameras everywhere." And with that said, he left.

CREAK...

A door opened and footsteps came closer.

"This is stupid. I'm tired and this idiot isn't going to get the job done." Naruto turned around, the voice was coming from behind. He breathed. He needed to think about Hinata, remember his promise...he needed to stay calm. This task was extremely hard for the blond since he wasn't used to listening to insults without defending himself. Naruto's hand went up. He could feel smooth skin. It had been raised only to be smacked away by a second presence. "Don't touch me." The raven warned. Naruto breathed. This bastard was definitely not making things easier. "What the hell are you doing here?" The Uchiha didn't like any of the actors. He didn't agree with their work. Sasuke was there, not because he liked it...but because Orochimaru was using something to keep the model from leaving…

Naruto's patience was reaching its limit. He needed to corner the man...but how?

"Orochimaru, this is the idiot that is suppose to seduce me?" Sasuke knew he was being watched. "Don't bring me something useless, if he can't even do things correctly!"

Naruto could hear the voice of Hiashi echo through the jerk's words.

SLAM! Naruto had slammed Sasuke against the wall.

"Don't talk about shit you don't know, Teme!" Naruto was furious. How dare he prejudge the fox so freely?

Sasuke was shocked. He could feel his eyes amplify behind the blindfold.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-FLASHBACK-

"Don't talk about things you don't know, Teme!" A younger Naruto screamed in his face while the fox sat on his lower torso after pushing the raven down. They were in the yard and Sasuke had just called Naruto a mama's boy. Naruto, who was an orphan, didn't accept the insult, since he never got the luxury of being one. They were 12 and Sasuke enjoyed picking on the young fox.

-FLASHBACK END-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Naruto was gone. He was someone the Uchiha was sure would never walk back into his life. But little did he know the fox was standing right in front of him. Orochimaru and Kabuto had been trying to figure out why the raven had hardening issues but the raven knew he had lost that ability at the age of 13, when life became pointless and challenges became easy. There was a great lack of motivation. Before he was 13, when he was still learning about cravings and morning woods, the Uchiha had always fought with the fox; a hobby he secretly enjoyed. Naruto and Sasuke's childhood was unique and he knew that what they had was something he would always treasure. Being the top of the class didn't mean a thing now that he was going to take over the family business. He had lots of fans and many girls fought to be his girlfriend, but such things didn't matter because life meaningless without the fox.

He didn't know how he had managed to do it, but the guy that pinned him to against the wall had done it. Sasuke could feel hot liquid pour down his body and a weird feeling that pulled between his legs. Was it possible? He also didn't know why he kept having weird flashes of Naruto. If the bastard was here right now, his voice would definitely sound just like the guy he was in front of. It was kind of hard to tell, puberty knew how to change a boy's voice.

Naruto remembered violating one of the rules. He heard a door burst open and Kabuto march in.

"Get out!" It was over. He could see his dream house burst into flames within his mind's eye. Naruto was about to walk away when...

SLAM!

Now it was his turn to be pinned against the wall. He could feel his heart thump. He didn't know if it was because of sudden hope or he was beginning to get excited.

"He's not going anywhere." The first irritated voice stated. He could feel the predator's face turn toward him. "What don't I know...Enlighten me..." He murmured. Sasuke's face got closer. His greatest turn on was a challenge...a challenging challenge...He didn't know who this jerk was, nor did he care, all he knew was he liked the chase.

"I-I--I--" Naruto didn't know what to say. He was shocked. Had he...done it?

"Cat's got your tongue?" Sasuke remembered confusing the young fox, by surprising him. Naruto couldn't handle his sudden attacks; they always frustrated him.

"No!" Naruto suddenly remembered what he had to do. "You do..." He lowered his voice.

This got all of the Uchiha's attention. He could feel his heart begin to pound furiously.

"Go home. This job is too much for you. You don't even understand the things you have to do." Sasuke was serious. The guy sounded like he didn't know what he was doing. Sasuke suddenly felt a thigh invade between his legs. His top was pulled and he could smell the person's scent as his nose lightly leaned against a warm neck. His forehead leaned against the wall that supported the other man's back.

"I know..." The Uchiha could feel his prey's jaw moving. "My job is to get you off." He rubbed harder. "Don't you want to alleviate the frustration that's building down here?"

"Haa..."Sasuke breathed. This bastard was good..."Haa..." He could feel the fox's knee rub harder. He began to search for the other's lips. Wanted to test his tongue and see if it was as good as it spoke.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

FLASHBACK

"This is wrong!" Naruto broke away from an intense kiss. The 12 year old, was lying on the floor. He had been fighting with the Uchiha in the bathroom. They were in the biggest stall. The raven had lured him out of class with a challenge his victim could not refuse. Naruto and Sasuke began to fight about who was better. They tackled each other to the ground. Whoever was able to pin the other successfully, won.

Sasuke had won a few minutes ago but the raven had brought an interesting subject to their awkward positions.

As he pinned the fox to the floor he had mentioned seeing Iruka and Kakashi sensei doing something interesting.

Sensing this could only lead to no good, Naruto stated he didn't care. The fox tried his best to get up, but couldn't.

"I'm serious. I've always wanted to try it..." Sasuke continued, ignoring the whining struggles of the worm beneath him.

"No! Get off of me!" Why wasn't the bastard listening?

"Fine...scared-y cat!" Sasuke was about to get off of him.

"What?! I'm not afraid!" Naruto hated the term and wanted to know what he could do to prove the raven wrong.

"Aren't you a bit curious about what I saw?" Sasuke asked. He looked at Naruto who looked away.

"Maybe..." Naruto began to blush. Knowing Kakashi Sensei, who always read a porn book in class, it would only be something dirty.

"Let me show you..." Sasuke began to lean down. Naruto's face looked up. Both eyes began to fall gently...

"Mmm..." Both were connected by curious lips, which were too young to understand what they were doing. Facial cheeks exposed light shades of pink.

"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured. "I don't...Mmm" He was hushed once more by the Uchiha's lips. This time, the raven's impulsive tongue slid inside the fox. The wet substance slithered to and greet the fox's tongue.

FLASHBACK END

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Mmm." Naruto could feel the raven's lips trap his.

The sample's lips were sweet. It was obvious he wasn't used to it since he kept avoiding the raven's tongue. After a quick game of chase his tongue had finally caught the fox's. Sasuke's tongue wrapped itself around his prey, squeezing and extracting the other's tasty fluids. He couldn't help it...Sasuke's hands had grabbed the fox's wrists which were now pinned to the surface of the wall.

Naruto pulled away. This was the first kiss he had received from someone who was of the same gender…no, it was the first he had received in over a decade. Either way he was beginning to forget his motive. 'I need to endure this for Hinata's wedding gift.'

"Why do you hesitate?" The raven whispered venomously. "Are you a virgin?..." Sasuke licked the blonde's earlobe.

"No..."Naruto murmured... His voice felt like a lit candle that was moments from turning off.

"You've never been with another man before...have you?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. "No." He answered untruthfully. He wasn't going to confide his first kiss to some jerk he didn't even know.

Sasuke could feel the brewing sensation harness weird ideas. He was going to be the Uchiha's temporary Naruto. A blast from the past re-awoke a feeling that had given him impotence the moment he had left the fox.

"If your job is to get me off then do it." Sasuke held the fox's hand and lowered it down to his crotch. "Touch me."

"I don't know if this is right." Naruto answered weary.

"If you can't do something as simple as jacking someone off then go home kid, this business is not for you."

Naruto gulped. It had been a while since he had given someone a hand job.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

FLASHBACK

"What Iruka and Kakashi Sensei did…" Naruto refused to fall back into the Uchiha's trap after pulling away. "…Is wrong and we shouldn't-"

"Iruka sensei liked it…" Sasuke answered. "You want to know what else happened?" The Uchiha sat on the toilet seat. The petrified little blonde could no longer feel his frozen knees which kept him from falling.

The Uchiha unzipped his pants and pulled out a small erection. Naruto was mesmerized by the member. He could feel a small bulge growing between his legs as he watched Sasuke begin to stroke his own flesh.

"It feels good…Touch it…" He murmured.

Naruto kneeled forward and began to grab the 12 year olds cock. He began to stroke it up and down. Sasuke stared at the blonde's expressions which were fun to look at. His face got closer. Stroke Stroke. Closer…

"Lick it…Naruto…" The Uchiha hissed. Naruto wanted to…

From the day they've met, both could feel a strong chemistry that vowed to keep them together. Since the first day of kindergarten, both wouldn't get along. They were opposite forces that couldn't be in the same room without fighting. Through their battles they had developed an interesting relationship. Naruto admired the Uchiha from a distance and Sasuke admired the blonde's positive energy; something he just didn't understand. Whenever one missed school, the other would miss him deeply, by being gloomy for the rest of the day.

The bell rang and both boys stared at each other in shock of what had just happened. They left the stalls and went to class. Little did they know that day was going to be the last day they will ever see each other in years.

FLASHBACK END

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I sense necessity." Sasuke licked his lips. He knew how to read people. He could feel the guy was there not because he liked it, but because he needed the money.

"So what if I am?" This guy was determined and he wasn't a liar…2 traits the raven couldn't resist.

"Beggars can't be choosers." He smirked. Sasuke licked the stranger's neck, delicately. "Touch me." He lured. His hands lowered his victim's wrists indicating towards his hardening member.

"Let me go..." The blond murmured. Stating how was he going to be able to do him the favor if the bastard still had his hand's trapped.

"Are you going to run if I do?" Sasuke hissed.

"Where the hell would I run to If I'm trying to get the job. Remember? Beggars can't be choosers..." He lowered his voice repeating the last sentence.

The blindfold had accelerated the rest of his senses. Losing the ability to see, the blond could sensitively feel everything. He touched the raven's zipper. After undoing the jerk's belt he unzipped it and touched his briefs releasing the sensitive flesh that needed stroking care.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Orochimaru-Sama, do you think we should-" Kabuto was about to suggest they interrupt the two since the trial was only scheduled to be 5 minutes long not past 15…

"Shhhh.."But Orochimaru had other plans. He had never seen the Uchiha in such a vulnerable state before. The raven usually glared at the camera while it took his picture. Never had he seen the Uchiha contain so much color in his cheeks. The snake like man could vaguely imagine the Uchiha's dark eyes posses glints of malicious sparks as he pondered on what he was going to do to the fox.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Do you like it?"Sasuke whispered.

"No…"Naruto murmured. He took in another swift of the Uchiha's sensual aroma.

"Are you sure? Because this little snitch tells me otherwise." Sasuke's hand caressed the fox's bulge His lips massaged the fox's. "Have you ever rubbed sensitive skin together?" Where was this bastard getting at?

Naruto shook his head then remembered they were both blindfolded." No." He answered.

"Right." Sasuke answered remembering he was the first guy the newbie was with."Then let me show you." To Naruto's great surprise, the Uchiha had pulled both of their members out and began to rub them together.

"Ha…ah…"The sensation was so…felt so…so…good…Naruto couldn't help but moan. "Ngh…"Naruto's hand placed itself behind the Uchiha's back where he pulled the bastard closer. 'Fuck! I can't…let go…' He could feel his eyes tighten. He could feel his member expose a gentle ooze of pre-cum. The blond bit his bottom lip.

The raven's right hand massaged both members together, ejaculating in unison while his left hand kept the fox's right one trapped.

"I…I'm…Ngh…cumming…"

"Wait for me…" Sasuke hissed. He licked the top of the other's lips. "You're so sensitive…" The Uchiha could feel the fox's cock twitch beside his.

He had forgotten his reasoning… Had forgotten why he was there. He had lost himself to pleasure. Maybe he wasn't going to get the contract, but the ride was definitely something else…

"Hurry up…" Naruto was beginning to get impatient. Here he was reaching climax and the bastard told him to hold on? "Forget it I'm Cumming without you." The fox uttered in frustration. Both had just met that very day and they were already interacting as if they had known each other for years.

"Bastard…" Naruto muttered after feeling the Uchiha's finger cover his urinal tip. "Take that finger off!"

"If you want to cum, let me cum with you…" Sasuke was by far the worst.

"You're too freaking slow! Hurry up and cum."

"You want me to hurry up?" Then find a way to speed up the process… Seduce me…" Sasuke was a man of fairness. He wasn't going to be the only one making all the moves. Besides, he wanted to see what this idiot could do.

Naruto froze. The Uchiha could sense the fox heavily breathing.

The blond tried his best to calm down since pressure wasn't going to work. Seduce? He had never seduced another man before. What would Sasuke do? Sasuke was the one he still thought about. After years without seeing the bastard, he had still wondered what his childhood rival would say, think, or do…

"Uh!" There was a quick jolt of shock on Sasuke's part. Naruto's left hand pulled him close, the blond leaned forward and began to suck on his rival's ear. The raven could feel a wet substance massage the outer layer of his ear. He could feel an intense tingle weaken his legs, lighten his head and prepare his cock for the white liquid that would give instant relief. "Ngh!..."

"Ha…ah…" Naruto's deep breathes could be heard…"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The fox was dazed. He could barely remember how he got home. The only thing that kept replaying in his mind was the actor's touch. His kisses were different than any he had ever experienced. He was lost in thought. The pointless rants the reporter was rambling on about did not leak into his mind. He stared blankly at the television screen remember nothing but the sensation of being blindfolded while the other touched him. Why the hell did he keep remembering Sasuke during the trial? His rival was someone he occasionally thought about. He usually thought about him when he had done something worth recognition since there was no one to compete against. His current competitors weren't as influential as the bastard that kept reappearing in his mind. 'The bastard probably looks nothing like Sasuke, but he sure as hell has his attitude…' Naruto didn't know who the guy he was supposed to have seduced was, but never in his life had he ever thought about the Uchiha as much as he had earlier.

'I wonder what he looks like now...'Naruto thought as he touched his lips and looked at the ceiling, He lightly bit them. 'I wonder if he's a good kisser...'

RRIIIING!!

Hello? He picked up the phone. "I didn't get the job?" Naruto was disappointed, over 20 minutes of self sacrifice with a guy he didn't know all for a dream which was now impossible to reach. How was he going to get Hinata's dream house now?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Please dont forget to review and let me know what you think.**

**-PS Naruto and Sasuke don't know that they are in the same room together, but they had gotten so comfortable with each other so that is why it seems like they already know that they are with each other but they don't.**

**Have any questions or a bit confussed? just ask me and I'll clear it up!**

**)**


End file.
